


Mind Reader

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Drabble Tree, Humor, M/M, Oz Wishing Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby knows what's on Chris's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the kick-off drabble for the First Ever Oz Drabble Tree at oz_wishing_well.

"I know what you're thinking," Toby said.

Chris slouched lower in his chair, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Toby nudged his shoulder. "It's impossible. Physically. It's just not possible."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Toby running a hand down his own chest. He had to spread his legs to give himself more room. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Toby leaned over and whispered in his ear. "But you've always liked a challenge, haven't you. The more impossible, the better. But I think even you would have trouble making this one work."

Then Cyril piped up, his voice rising over the crowd of heavily breathing men. "Pecky and Nooter love Miss Sally. See how they hug her?"

Toby laughed, low and dirty. "But I bet it would be a hell of a lot of fun finding out."

Chris licked his lips, he couldn't help it. "Will you wear the outfit?"

"I think even O'Reily would have trouble smuggling a milkmaid costume into Oz. Anyway, what makes you think I'm the one who's going to get tit fucked?"


End file.
